Episode 2201
Mikey Episode Number: 2201 Date: Saturday, July 17, 1993 Sponsors: I, M, 7 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ladies, birds, and fish march forward and backward |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover grooves to "ABC Disco" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Come Into The Garden |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bass player counts to 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kid voice-overs observe flamingos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Susan and Bob sing "Can Read" while at a newsstand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: "Me, Claudius" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ann Marie and Skeeter Rabbit do their dance routine. The frame freezes whenever the word STOP comes on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Lucky Seven Sampson" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog talks about hair. According to Kermit, "Hair is a part of you. It is not a part of me, because I am a frog." He points out that some people have hair on their heads, while others have it on their faces. But if you have hair all over your body -- like Beautiful Day Monster, who emerges brushing himself and singing "A pretty girl is like a melody ..." -- then you're a monster! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Song | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Brother For Sale" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Caribbean Anything Muppets sing about "Caribbean Air." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I for Ink |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count reads the story of "Countilocks and the Twenty Rabbits" starring himself as the main character. Countilocks walks through the forest with the intention of counting her friends, The Three Bears. When she discovers that they have moved to Florida, she counts the tree's new residents. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tap dancing shoes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Song | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Min, Kathy, Derek & Tina sings "Alphabet Soup" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Melvin the Moving Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster has the hiccups |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A rolling circle becomes a square, then a triangle, and various other shapes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|"A word from your local chicken" - A nerdy Gordon interprets a chicken's words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Marty the chair keeps bumping into things, until he finds his glasses. "See ya later!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Seven |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Can you think of words that rhyme with BALL? (voice of Daws Butler). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn is sad because of how small she is; Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers cheer her up by singing "Small People". They are joined by Big Bird, Snuffy, the Birdketeers, Natasha, Merry Monster, and Billy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Magic Pig Calypso Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks a girl to hug him and scratch his tummy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo. (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: M - Mail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Cluck Around the Clock." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The sign CLOSED spins around |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Clash sings a Fats Waller classic "Your Feet's Too Big" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide